Xraven (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = None | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutate; Clone of Kraven the Hunter, Carnage and of the original X-MenHomo superior | PlaceOfBirth = Created in Sinister's Labs | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mario Alberti | First = X-Men / Spider-Man #4 | HistoryText = Origin Years ago Mr. Sinister hired Kraven the Hunter to obtain a DNA sample from the original X-Men, which be obtained after framing Spider-Man as a mutant and fighting him along with the X-Men who were looking for Spider-Man to help him, as they knew he wasn't a mutant. Sinister offered to increase the agreed payment for a sample which Kraven agreed on. Years later, Sinister took an interest in the symbiote, specifically the Carnage Symbiote. Infiltrating Ravencaft institute and making a deal with Carnage and taking a sample of the symbiote, Sinister removed any sentience from the symbiote sample he had but made sure it retained genetic adaptability so it could allow him to create a clone that can duplicate the talents and powers of the originals. Mr. Sinister, using the DNA of Kraven the Hunter, the original X-Men and the sample of the Carnage symbiote created Xraven, but left him in his tank to use him for another time. M-Day After M-Day, Xraven was awakened by Mr. Sinister who wanted DNA samples from every remaining mutant. Xraven chased two Morlocks and killed the powered mutant one and left the de-powered one, as he believed he was not worth getting his blade dirty. Later he attacked the X-Men to obtain DNA samples. Xraven used Jean Grey's powers to block Spider-Man's Spider-sense and the X-Men's senses, then used vibranium knives to obtain samples from Wolverine and Colossus. Spider-Man used his webbing to hold him. When Spider-Man asked him if he was a clone, he remembered the time when Sinister awakened him and gave him his mission, but didn't gave him a name. Shouting that he was no clone but Xraven (a play on Kraven's name), he freed himself by freezing the webs and shattering them. Nightcrawler tried to weaken Xraven by teleporting him many times, but with the power of Beast, Xraven was strong enough not to be weakened. Cyclops noticed this and knew Xraven had the original X-Men's powers. After he held Kitty hostage, Spider tried to reason with Xraven by reminding him that Kraven was honorable man and would never bring himself to threaten a helpless girl, and told him that if Kraven saw him doing this he would be disgusted. Spider-Man's words fazed Xraven for a moment, but Xraven dismissed this for his mission was crucial and he was the favored one. Cyclops used the Scarlet Spider's strategy, that he used on Sinister long time ago, and allowed Xraven to see how Sinister treats the favored ones of his "children" from his mind. Shocked, Xraven fled, but took his knives that had the DNA of all of them on them. He returned to Sinister, who was pleased with his success and planed to use the samples to create clones and replace the X-Men with them. However, Xraven destroyed the samples proclaiming that Sinister would breed slaves, not warriers and he, Xraven, was no man's slave. Xraven and Mr. Sinister battled and during their battle destroyed the factory they were in. Xraven's ultimate fate is unknown, but it is known that Sinister survived the battle, so he may have as well.No mention of him died in the battle in | Powers = Xraven has the powers, abilities, and memories of Kraven The Hunter and the five original X-Men: *'Kraven the Hunter Powers:' **''Superhuman Strength'' **''Superhuman Speed'' **''Superhuman Stamina'' **''Superhuman Durability'' **''Superhuman Agility'' **''Superhuman Reflexes'' **''Extended Longevity'' *'Angel Powers:' **'Aerial Adaptation' *'Beast Powers:' **''Genetic Atavism'' *'Cyclops Powers:' **''Optic Blast'' *'Iceman Powers:' **''Cryokinesis'' *'Jean Grey Powers:' **''Telepathy'' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kraven's Lion's Head Vest | Transportation = | Weapons = Two Vibranium knives. | Notes = * Captain America doesn't consider Xraven to be evil. He just thinks that XRaven must be brought in because he committed a murder, and wants to prevent the Kraven family from obtaining him. * Sinister didn't give Xraven his name, it was Xraven himself who chose his name. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Optic Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Pheromones Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Clones Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Calypso Serum Category:Clones of Scott Summers Category:Clones of Warren Worthington III Category:Clones of Jean Grey Category:Clones of Henry McCoy Category:Clones of Robert Drake Category:Clones of Sergei Kravinoff Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Human/Symbiote Hybrids Category:Clones of Carnage Symbiote